charactersfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Arua Ostinat
Arua Ostinat is a Main Protagonist of the Fan Fiction Novel Fairy Amazoness. What is Fairy Amazoness? This is a Fan Fiction Novel where you can enjoy a story that Villager Girl adventures in the world like Hydlide 3 (Super Hydlide). As a Different Point ... *Basic Protagonist is Female *Protagonist is not a Different World Warrior *Protagonist can Change Jobs with Fairy Power *Etc Profile *Age: 19 *Gender: Female About Girl, the Villager of the Small Village "Bellfrau" in Continent in the southern part of Tiffania. Age 19, Red Long Hair. Future Dream will be Brave like Father. Start training from Age 13 onwards. At first I left for Adventure as a Villager, but after various events, I learned the ability to change Job Change. When Job Change becomes possible, it becomes possible to change to Various Job such as Warrior, Grappler, Priestess, Magician, Thief, Knight. It will change to two of Ultimate Job "Brave" and "Sage" in front of Final Battle. But, to Job Change, Fairy Power becomes Necessary. If Job is a Villager, Warrior, Brave it has Long Sword in Right Hand and Shield in Left Hand. At Villager, she wears White Apron, red clothes, Red Midi Skirt and White Scarf. At the time of Brave, he was dressed in One Piece Dress and Red Knee Socks used in Mini Skirt and Fusion Red and White. In Warrior, Armor is equipped, but the lighter the form is, such as Silver Breast Plate for Breast Part, Plate for Waist Part Left and Right, Boots, Knee Plate and Fusion Boots, Mini Skirt, Brown Belt etc. Armor, Color is Breast Plate, Knee Plate, and Waist Plate are Silver, and others are Purple and White Combinations. If Fairy Power is lost, you will return to the Villager and you will not be able to change jobs. Story World "Tiffania" where Human and Fairy coexistence. This World is a World without War, and with People's Faith, Fairy has come to believe in Human. Eventually, People spread the Living Area to various places. However, as people's lives have become richer, the appearances of the Fairies have become less and less visible. Yes, it's almost like a human-only World. With such a certain night, Big Fire Pillar rose with the sound of the earth. And, like nothing happened, that night is over .... The next day Mystery Door appeared in Tiffania. This Door is a Mystery Door that lets people go through somewhere far away. Besides that, in this land where catastrophes should not occur, such as the occurrence of ground fractures in Tiffania, things that were never considered began to occur one after another. Villagers, who looked at the situation heavily, ordered a single Girl Arua to investigate the cause. Arua travels to Adventure to protect his world. Color Palette Change Villager Outfits Teal → Carmine Apron Red → White Brave Outfits Blue → Orange Caution! Arua Ostinat is an Original Character (OC) birth with the concept that "Super Hydlide" Protaginst is Female. Initial Design First Design Arua-Ostinat.png Material Reference Appearance Gemma_from_Dragon_Quest_XI.png Reference Outfits Villager DQ11_Gemma_MMD.png Brave ALO_Asuna_Design_Works_II_from_Sword_Art_Online.png Warrior Mitsumete_Knight_R_for_Spooty_Armor.jpg Mitsumete_Knight_R_All_Girls_Opening.jpg Mitsumete_Knight_R_All_Girls_Opening_2.jpg Mitsumete_Knight_R_All_Girls_Opening_3.jpg Mitsumete_Knight_R_Hanna_Opening.jpg Mitsumete_Knight_R_Lesley_Opening.jpg Mitsumete_Knight_R_Linda_Opening.jpg Mitsumete_Knight_R_Raizze_Opening.jpg Mitsumete_Knight_R_Raizze_Opening_2.jpg Mitsumete_Knight_R_Raizze_Opening_3.jpg Mitsumete_Knight_R_Sophia_Opening.jpg Viedos Reference Story HYDLIDE 3 known as Super Hydlide Playthrough in English Super Hydlide Genesis Mega Drive Longplay - ROOK Links *Reference Weapon *Reference Shield *Reference Story *Reference Job Change *Teal Color *Carmine Color Category:Original Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Human